true love never dies
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok so this is a diffrent type of story this is a story about what if damon and elena were already married in 1864 but damon went missing and they never saw each other again until now, they are both vampires they are still madly in love with each other and never ever want to let go ever again. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I have honestly never read a a delena fanfiction like the one I'm about to write but I'm not saying they don't exsist anyway I thought of this off the top of my head and I hope you enjoy it oh and I own nothing.**

1863

Do you Damon Salvatore take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? "I do"

And do you Elena Gilbert take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live "I do"

Now Damon place the ring on Elena's finger and repeat after me _with this ring I thee wed_

"with this ring I thee wed"

Now Elena place the ring on Damon's finger and repeat after me _with this ring I thee wed _

"with this ring I thee wed"

I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride

2012

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up from the most wonderful dream ever it was the dream I have every night and yes to answer your question I am a vampire. I sat up and looked over to the man lying next to me his name was Danny and I was definetly not the man I loved in fact I hate him now before you get confused let me explain…

_It was 1864 Damon and I had been married a year that day that morning when we woke up we made love and then went downstairs and he made us breakfast over breakfast I told Damon the most exciting news in the world that we were having a baby his eyes went wide with shock then they happy once again he ran over to me and kissed me passionately. We were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when there was a knock at the door_

_Damon answered the door and I waited silently for his return I suddenly hear him scream. So I ran to the door but he wasn't there just a few puddles of blood I called the police and they searched for months with no sign of him after I gave birth to two beautiful twin girls I went into deep depression_

_Everyone said I needed to assume that Damon was dead and have some sort of funeral for him so as cheesy as it going to sound I got my favorite picture of Damon and placed in the coffin and cried silently as it was lowered to the ground _

_141 years later in 2005 my daughter rose and I were living in mystic falls…_

_As for my other daughter Samantha the night I was turned by Klaus he had snuck into Samantha's room to get in and decided that he needed a snack so he killed my baby girl….._

_At 16 rose asked me turn her so we could be together forever and I did _

_Anyway a few months after moving to mystic falls again we meet Danny and as much as it felt wrong my friends encouraged me to go out with him and so I did and for a while it was ok (he is a vampire too all of my friends are vampires) but I knew I would never be in love with him so I tried to break it off but when I did he beat me and said that if I ever tried to break up with him again he the beatings would get worse and they did_

Back to present day

I got up out of bed and showered applied makeup and went downstairs to see rose still in her pj's telling me she was skipping today and of course I didn't care because she rarely missed a day of school in 141 years the other thing you should know is Danny and me also go to highschool because of the age we look.

But I decided I wasn't in the mood to wait for him to get his lazy ass up

So drove to school I got to school just in time and walked right into my first period 1 hour later the bell rang and I got up and went to my locker and was putting stuff away when Danny walked in front of me why didn't you

Wait for me this morning? I didn't respond I just walked away and before I could take another step Danny had me by my shirt and dragged me outside and slapped me across the face I touched my now slightly sore face and looked at him with anger

He pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me but I screamed out "get off of me I don't love you" he was about to respond when a slightly familiar voice said

"I believe the lady said to get off"

Then Danny replied "oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"

The man who I still could not see because Danny was in front of me didn't respond all I heard was the sound of a metal stake go through his stomach and as he feel to the ground so did I.

The man threw Danny's body to the side and helped me up the person I saw was the last person I expected to see it was Stefan

Stefan…

Is all I could manage to get of my mouth

He looked at me wide eyed and said with vampire speed came right in front of me and picked me up and spun me around "oh sis its so good to see you"

I was so happy at that moment then I thought and froze "Lena are you ok?"

"if you a vampire does that mean so is.. Damon"

Stefan nodded yes and I took a deep intake of breath and clutched the chain around my neck that held my wedding and engagement rings from when I married Damon

"Can..can you take me to him?" I looked at him with pleading eyes

He took my arm and pulled me into his car and said "you know damon has never taken off his wedding ring?" I smiled knowing that meant he still loved me as much as I loved him

When we were 2 minutes from the boarding house Stefan called Damon

"What's up Stefan? Shouldn't you still be at school? Or did you get hungry again because that stupid bunny diet of yours is not working

"No time for talking I'm pulling up now and I have a surprise for you" and he hung up before Damon could respond

Ok you can do this Elena I kept telling myself we walked up behind Stefan to the front door just as Damon opened it I gasped when I saw him

"What Stefan got important things to do then just stand here"

" more important then the love of your life?"

And then he pulled me from behind him and through me in front of damon

"Damon i.. i.. thought you were dead" I said with tears falling down my face like a waterfall

He said nothing he walked closer to me and asked "Elena is that really you?" he asked and I could hear in voice the mixture of emotions going through is mind I simply nodded and he pushed his lips on to mine and it felt so perfect and so right and I knew I would never be unsafe again..

We continued to kiss when Stefan made a clearing his throat noise and Damon and I broke apart Damon giving him the dirtiest glare of life

He pulled me into the house closing the door behind him he stood in front of me saying nothing he pulled me into his arms and held on to me kissing me everywhere he could

An hour later we walked to the living room and sat down but Damon pulled me into his lap causing me to giggle

He smiled and said "god how I've missed you your beautiful laugh and just you all together"

"Damon?" "yes baby' he responded immediately " I love you" "I love you too"

"Damon?" I asked again "yes baby" he responded and continued to kiss down my body

" would you like to meet Rose your daughter"

He stopped kissing me "she she's still alive" he asked confused but I could see the happiness in his face

I smiled and said I changed her at 16

"yes I would very very much like to meet our daughter"

I smiled grabbing his hand and we walked out the door with only a few thoughts in my mind

How much I loved Damon

How happy I was

How was rose going to react

And how would I tell Damon about Samantha

_**Ok so what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing at least 2 reviews for another chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy and remember I own nothing please please review no more chapters after this one until I get at least 2 reviews.**

Elena's p.o.v

Damon and I walked out of the boarding house and he refused to let go of my hand not that I wanted him to. I was heading to my car and as I was about to open the door Damon pushed me up against it and started kissing me with so much passion.

"God I have missed you so much" when he said that I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his wonderful scent. We stood there for a minute just holding one another and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world

Eventually after bickering for 5 minutes with kisses in-between we decided that Damon would drive and I would just explain to him how to get there. As soon as we got into the car Damon's hand landed on my knee and he just rubbed up and down my leg he knew that always calmed me down.

After 10 minutes we arrived and I could tell Damon was a tad nervous I grabbed his hand "are you ready for this" he leaned down and kissed me and said "very much so"

We walked into the house "Rose" I yelled with no response I yelled again and stopped when I saw a letter taped to the kitchen table

_Dear mom,_

_I know you will be upset with me for just up and leaving but it's only for the weekend. The reason I'm leaving is because Danny tried to hit me this morning for not going to school, anyway I thought I would spend my weekend in the graveyard where Samantha is buried I know you probably wanted to go to see Samantha too but I need some alone sister time with her. _

_Love you mom stay safe_

-Rose

I felt fresh tears falling down my face and I clutched the note to my chest Damon must have realized I was crying because within seconds he had his arms wrapped around me and whispering in my ear that everything will be ok.

After about 10 minutes of crying I turned around in Damon's arms and said "Rose will not be back until Monday" and laid my head on his chest

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" I looked up at him and I just wanted to cry some more thinking about Samantha was hard sometimes and this was one of those times

"Damon" I said with tears at the brim of my eyes "you have another daughter it turns out that I was pregnant with twins" Damon looked up at me and smiled "so what's her name, when do I get to meet her?"

Damon looked at me and when he saw the tears he knew she was no longer with us "she did not want to be a vampire?" he looked at me confused "no Damon she never got the chance to make that decision Klaus killed her when the girls had just turned 3 Klaus snuck into the house with intentions to change me but he got thirsty"

I saw all the color drain from Damon's face "Klaus killed my daughter. KLAUS did this I already hate the guy now I have a reason to kill him" Damon was now pacing back and forth

Just as I was about to go and comfort Damon I heard tires pulling up "oh my god Danny's home" I said with fear in my voice "Elena who's Danny why are you so scared"

I looked into Damon's eyes and said "no time for questions just go to the first bedroom you find hide I promise I'll explain just go"

Just as Damon ran off Danny walked in "bitch get me a glass of blood" "yes sir" I responded and walked into the kitchen when I looked up I saw the door to Rose's bedroom open and Damon peek out

I gave him a look stay there he just nodded but continued to watch my every move I brought Danny his glass "took you long enough slut" he drank it in one gulp before he pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me but I stopped him "Danny I don't love you why do you keep trying" I yelled "because one day you will realize that the guy you married is not alive anymore so you will have to settle for me" I was about to respond "guess again asshole, no body calls my wife a bitch or a slut especially when I am in the room"

"God you're a vampire" before Danny could finish the sentence Damon stabbed him in the stomach "he's not dead this will give us time to move everything to the boarding house"

I just nodded within 2 hours we had mine and Rose's things at the boarding house I walked out of the boarding house and smiled this is what I have always wanted to be with Damon forever.

I was walking around when suddenly two strong arms picked me up and before I could blink we were in mine and Damon's room I giggled when Damon placed me on the bed and hovered over me

But then I flipped us over so I was on top and straddling Damon's waist "I believe the last time we made love you took charge but promised that the next time I could take charge so I'm doing just that" I said very seductively

I felt Damon's member get long and hard "oh someone's impatient"

Before I could say anything else Damon flipped us back over so he was on top again "what do expect baby I have not held you in over 141 years and trust me when I say I will never let you go again"

I smiled and we continued to make love for the rest of the afternoon


End file.
